


You Need to Calm Down

by Dagger_Queen



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, paradise motel week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_Queen/pseuds/Dagger_Queen
Summary: Day 1 of @Killjoynest's paradise motel week challenge on tumblr. Kobra and Ghoul were idiots and got stuck for a bit. Party stresses (as per usual). Jet is not having it.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	You Need to Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> first fic timee!!! pls bear with me. title is from taylor swift's song

_**"Look out tumbleweeds, seems to be a sandstorm hopscotching its way to Zone 3 in a couple hours. Don't be like a certain someone who decides to go out and throw glitter hoping it'll cover aer car every time. Just stay inside"**_ Dr. D's voice crackled through the Trans Am radio as Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul were on their way to Tommy Chow Mein's store.

Kobra snorted, "Guess Pony's gettn' on Doc's nerves again."

"It's not that hard ya know, I don't know how Poison puts up with aem. Speaking of which, they're gonna panic if we're not back soon" Ghoul replied.

"We'll be fine. Beside we got like two or three hours until it comes in."

_As you probably guessed, they were not fine. Both killjoys lost track of time and ended up having to wait it out at the store, much to Mr. Chow Mein's dismay. Meanwhile back at the diner..._

"Where are they?!" Party said, pacing around the living room, "They should have been back by now."

Jet, who was trying to sew a new shirt, "Please m'dude, chillax. There's that sandstorm from earlier. They're probably waiting it out somewhere."

Party groaned and stomped into their room, only to come running out. "WAIT, THEY SHOULD HAVE RADIOED"

"You know those two. D'ya think they'd remember?"

"Noooo, but stillll. I haven't been able to focus on anything else."

"Party, you need to calm down. PLease. Your bad vibes aren't helping my sewing"

With that, Party frowned and wandered the diner like a lost puppy for the next few hours. 

_At Tommy's..._

"Kobra! Look at this" Ghoul exclaimed. Xe was holding a lil green plastic snake. "You neeeeeed to keep this"

"Bro, we can't just buy every little thing you've found in the past like two hours. We won't have enough carbons by then" Kobra said, exasperated

Raising an eyebrow and pocketing the snake, Ghoul said, "Who said I was buying it?"

"I did," a voice boomed behind them, making them both jump and whip around to find Tommy glaring at them. "Now shouldn't you hooligans have radioed your crew by now or do I have to be your secretary?"

"Welll, that'd be milkshakes if you were. You could do all our boring stuff for us, 'cuz it'd be like uh you? Also our radio's out in the Trans Am so uh could we use yours?"

Kobra stifled his laughter as Tommy scowled and went behind his counter to look for a radio. 

Turning to Ghoul, he said "Ya know, we're sooo dead when we get back. We forgot our hand radios"

Xe put xir hands up, "Im innocent, you're the responsible one. Well sorta"

_The diner_

**_"Tommy's to the diner? Anyone there? I got your two children here. The short green one can't come in for a month though. Too much trouble.*a muffled 'Hey!' is heard in the back*_ **

"OH THANK DESTROYA!," Poison screamed into the radio. "YO JET, TOMMY'S GOT OUR CHILDREN"

"Our children? That's a new one. So you'll stop moping around this place now and let me sew with good vibes?" Jet called from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

_Later_

As Kobra and Ghoul open the door of the diner, Party sprinted and hugged *read attackled* both of them with following closely behind.

"I WAS SO FREAKIN WORRIED ABOUT YOU TWO. RADIO ME NEXT TIME" they scolded.

"Okay, mom" Kobra replied. Party frowned.

"OooOO lemme see what you got!" Jet exclaimed. And with that, they all sat down and looked through the stuff. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeeeeee  
> I actually did this. Im so happy
> 
> I just love older sib party. reminds me of me ~uwu~  
> Anyway, this is just the beginning of my writing, and Party's anxiety.  
> I need to write more Jet thoo.  
> also I will call party, party and I will die on this hill (i only call them poison if they're fighting or annoyed)
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and critques are greatly appreciated!!  
> Find me on tumblr @dagger-queen


End file.
